


【Voltron红黑】焦糖玛奇朵半价特卖

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 又名《吓！Shiro变小了？！》
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【Voltron红黑】焦糖玛奇朵半价特卖

1  
  
  
  
  
晨光渗入加里森的庭院，Lance走在去往格纳库的路上，刚拐了个弯，就跟一个黑发的学员撞了个满怀。  
  
他装模作样地清咳几声：“我说过多少遍，不要在格纳库追逐打闹……”  
  
学员抬起棕褐色眼睛，他相貌温和英俊，短发十分清爽，Lance觉得那很眼熟。  
  
他屏住呼吸，把手从对方的肩膀上挪开，然后掏出终端，拍了张照片，发送，去电。  
  
“Keith，你保持冷静听我说，我看见了Shiro的私生子……”  
  
终端那头传来巨大的摔门声。  
  
  
  
Keith到达会议室的时候，Lance正在里头挨训。  
  
“我以为你至少应该说是‘弟弟’，我还不是能有那么大的孩子的年纪。”黑发“学员”双手抱胸，神情不悦，在今天之前Lance还不知道他们的领队是个如此介意这方面的人。  
  
“要怪Veronica昨晚按着我的头陪她看电视剧，”Lance喊冤，“叫《爱的着陆》，公正地说，还算好看，Veronica哭湿了抱枕。”  
  
Hunk翻起白眼：“别让Veronica知道你把自己的行为嫁接到她身上。”  
  
  
  
Keith越过两位队友快步走到Shiro跟前，Voltron小队眼前的这个Shiro，头发乌黑，脸容清俊，鼻梁处没有标志性的伤疤，人类的右臂完好无缺，身上套了一件借来的学员制服。——总体来说，看上去顶多17岁。Shirogane30岁时拥有令加里森注上下注目的英隽持重，现在看来，17岁的他已经是令人侧目的类型。  
  
“Keith，”Shiro温声说，“你也把我误认成谁的小亲属了吗？”  
  
“不，我知道是你。”  
  
Shiro满意地点头，他的头才低下一个弧度，就被Pidge一把按住脸颊搓揉，他被搓得困窘地喊出一声模糊的“Pidge！”声线十分清亮，让人联想到雨水打在嫩绿的枝头。  
  
“竟然还有这种事，”女孩嘀咕道，“你对自己做了什么？”  
  
“我什么都没做，”Shiro把自己的脸蛋从Pidge的手里抢救出来，“我一直在Altas里面看报告，醒来就变成这样了。硬要说跟平时有什么不同……”他突然哽住。  
  
“什么不同？”  
  
“我跟他接了吻，在Altas的舰桥上。”Keith在一旁直截了当地说  
  
会议室霎时安静下来，Lance吹了声口哨：“没准是Atlas想抗议你们在她上面干工作以外的事。”  
  
“Altas不会这么心胸狭窄。”Shiro说，“总之，至少我还能正常工作，下午的会议如期进行。”  
  
  
  
Pidge从Shiro身上抽了些血液，送到加里森的化验室做研究，会议室很快只剩下两个人。  
  
“我是没把你错认成别人，但我第一眼时以为是时空跳跃的事故。”Keith直勾勾地盯着Shiro，“我能碰碰你吗？”  
  
Shiro望着年轻人，他正在仰视Keith，这是种新鲜的体验，他朝他伸出手，柔声说：“过来。”  
  
Keith握住他的手，伸手摸上他的脸颊——在Pidge这么做之前他已经为这个动作预想过无数遍。  
  
“你现在比我认识你的时候还要年轻。”  
  
“觉得年轻的我更好吗？”他半开玩笑地调侃。  
  
“不，只是觉得就像做梦一样。我一直想看看我没见过的你，对我来说那是只能存在于影像和照片的东西。”  
  
Keith目光如炬，谁被那双紫色眼睛看上一眼都会心跳加速，Shiro并不例外，他感到喉咙干哑。  
  
“我不记得我教过你这些。”  
  
“哪些？”Keith问这话时正用拇指摩挲他的嘴唇。  
  
“你现在做的这些。”  
  
“我只是在做我想做的，这些并不需要学习。”  
  
空气越发燥热起来，Shiro无意识舔舐嘴唇，以止口渴，他舔到了Keith的手指。这确实是个意外。  
  
Keith的拇指微微一颤。他们的身体贴得太近，Shiro感到某种硬物顶住自己的大腿，那东西瞒不了走廊上任何人。现在走出去不是个恰当的选择——Shiro找着借口似地，对脑子里那个更理智的自己说。  
  
  
  
他们钻进了窄小的杂物室，Shiro单膝跪下，张开嘴唇，用舌头卷住Keith。Keith揉着他的黑发，呼吸渐渐加重，从喉咙溢出隐忍的喘息。他的视野全是那片黑发，年轻，怀旧的黑发。他印象里的黑发总是一丝不苟，操练场上遭烈日暴晒也仍然清冷。那是他的导师，他没有血缘的兄长。圣象般一尘不染。  
  
Keith缓慢操开那张矜持的嘴唇，看他眼角泛起红晕，柔顺地用舌头包裹他，接着全数咽下。  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
一天下来，差不多整个加里森都传遍“Shirogane长官变成了个17岁大男孩模样”的新闻。Shiro翻出他压在箱底的灰色旧制服，袖子稍长了一些以，但勉强合身。他穿着旧制服走在加里森的银白建筑群下，一路领受好奇的注目礼，不少学员凑过来套近乎，有人甚至约他去夜吧喝一杯，态度非常纯熟，不知道他约过多少未成年学员——Shiro把名字记下，打算等身体恢复就把人揪去写检讨书。  
  
  
  
走廊上耳熟的声音喊住他，一身笔挺、给人以可靠之感的优等生朝他微微额首，道：“长官，需要帮助的话我随时可以效劳。”  
  
“谢谢关心。”  
  
James沉默了一阵，又说：“长官您刚回来的时候，我差点没认出您来。”  
  
“……？啊，是指发色吗？”Shiro说，“因为经历了不少事，我照镜子时偶尔也会有一瞬的迷惑。”  
  
“看起来很陌生，所以有些距离感。”  
  
“哈哈哈，”少年舰长爽朗又有些自嘲地笑了，“那么现在好多了吗？”  
  
James并未作答，而是低头发出一个短促的笑声，突然走近了两步说：“长官今晚时间宽裕吗？”  
  
“他今晚与我有约。”  
  
一道低沉的声音打断了两人的交谈，James望过去，看见漂亮凌厉的同期踱步而来。那是跟着Shiro一起失踪又跟着他一同回来的男人，也是他曾经的竞争对手，那个优等生的反面，最顽劣、从不被看好的坏学生，Keith Kogane。  
  
“Pidge说有新发现，让你去化验室一趟。”Keith朝Shiro说，接着扭头冲James道，“嗨，Griffin，不好意思打扰你们谈话。”  
  
“没事，只是闲聊而已。”James目光复杂地看着他，直到他俩一起离开，他的视线落在Keith自然而然地搁在Shiro腰间的手上。  
  
  
  
“Keith？我记得化验室不是这个方向？”  
  
“我随便说的，没什么新发现。”  
  
Shiro端详他的脸，发出极浅的笑声，如冰块相击。  
  
“别笑，你根本不知道你这个样子防守有多薄弱。”已经足够成熟的青年难得露出孩子气的表情，“不过是年龄缩了一圈，一个个下级都不讲规矩了。”  
  
“依我看，你是最不讲规矩的一个。”  
  
  
  
Shiro没有说错，入夜后，Keith摸到他的寝室，把他压在门板上亲吻。Keith喜欢吻他，喜欢看他在自己的亲吻里褪下有条不絮的面貌，双眼变得湿润，意乱情迷，那是年长者难得放纵的时刻。但这次有些不同。  
  
在欲望的烈火中，Shiro动作熟稔地迎合，身体反应却敏感而青涩，生理性眼泪不断滚入发缝，脸颊醉酒般酡红一片，令Keith无法自制。他本应忠诚而驯服，但Galra之血是他的一体两面，那血液叫他尽管占有、吞噬、撕碎。他的双瞳渐渐敛尖，手脚放开，把他鲜美的猎物按在流理台、镜前、床上，操得他失禁，澄黄的液体流了一地。有着成人灵魂的少年长官羞耻得浑身通红，丰满乳肉在生理反应下一颤一颤地起伏。  
  
次日，Shiro用冷毛巾敷了很久眼睛才敢出门。  
  
  
  
天气晴朗的日子，Shiro收到了一个喜讯：科研所私下研制的新型飞天摩托准备投入量产，他们邀请他去试开。  
  
Shiro欣然前往，他在加里森的车道开了一阵后感觉不够过瘾，便把Keith也喊了出来。Keith到达时，就见他坐在飞天摩托上，穿着旧时的夹克和牛仔裤，长腿伸直撑在地上，朝他笑得爽朗又柔情。  
  
Keith在心里叹息，倘若恋爱也有热病之说，他已经无药可医。  
  
任何人都能从他那儿得到这种笑容，Keith觉得没关系，他只要继续存在那儿就足够了。  
  
  
  
Shiro用这个身体跟Keith赛了一场，他们在加里森的车道一路开到戈壁，从悬崖一跃而下，直到夕阳西沉，两人各有输赢。最后他停下来，从后备箱的小冰箱里拿出两听啤酒，一罐扔给了Keith，笑着说：“这是我17岁最喜欢的项目，回味年轻时的感觉很有意思。”  
  
“也是我17岁时最喜欢的。”Keith看着远处的风景说。  
  
当时他刚学会Shiro最得意的招式，兴奋得从早玩到晚，被记了几次旷课，他满不在乎，一心期待Shiro回来，等不及在他面前秀出自己苦练的成果。但没过多久，Shiro就从宇宙里失去音讯。  
  
Keith把手中啤酒一饮而尽。  
  
“再跟我说一些吧，Shiro，说说我们相遇之前的事。”  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
  
  
  
半个月后，Shiro的身体仍然没有变回去的迹象，加里森的高层渐渐习惯了他这个模样，Matt拍着他的肩膀说：“就当再长一次身体，平白赚了十几年，记得请吃饭。”  
  
“如果只是这样倒还好。”  
  
Shiro郁闷地嘟囔了一句。次日，他从床上起来，发现身体终于起了变化，但跟他的希望背道而驰。  
  
  
  
“所以你又缩水了，”Lance上下比划Shiro的身体，“也许是因为我这乌鸦嘴，我该把你说成别的更高大的生物，昨晚我看了哥斯拉2……”  
  
“我对当人这件事仍然充满兴趣，Lance，闭嘴。”  
  
9岁的Shiro站在Altas的舰桥上，他的脑袋堪堪从控制台冒出：“我现在还能操控Atlas吗？我很不安……”  
  
他侧头靠在控制台，半晌后露出一个安心的表情。  
  
Lance看得一脸敬畏：“她回复你了吗？”  
  
“嗯，她说没关系，不管我变成什么样子都能操控Altas。”  
  
“还没找到原因吗？”Keith不知道什么时候出现在他们身后，他的眼睛酝酿着复杂的光芒。Shiro上身穿白T，外面套无袖夹克，下身穿英伦短裤和小长袜，看起来乖得不能再乖。  
  
“你看起来不十分愉快？”Lance挑起一侧眉毛。  
  
“我是担心变不回去。”Keith说，“Shiro会不方便，我也是。”  
  
“你不方便？”  
  
他用一种“你在说什么废话”的眼神看向Lance：“我不可能跟这么小的孩子谈恋爱，我得再等八九年。”  
  
Shiro思索片刻，说：“但是我们确定关系之前和之后的相处模式好像没什么不同？”  
  
“虽然你说的也对……”  
  
Shiro继续安慰他：“再等两三年，到时如果你需要我可以先用手……”  
  
“别说这种话，你想我现在就被警察抓走吗？”  
  
Lance望天：“我想念Allura。”  
  
  
  
加里森的师生虽然已经对Shiro身上的事见怪不怪，但也对这个9岁的长官阁下瞳孔地震，几个胆肥的女生凑上前去，伸出纤细手指揉捏小长官的脸蛋，一边发出摸着路边小猫的喜悦尖叫一边亲吻他的额头。  
  
Shiro被Keith抢救出来的时候，已被蹂躏得衣衫不整，他望着Keith无语凝噎，棕褐色大眼水汪汪的，俨然惨遭失身。  
  
  
  
两人都心有余悸，Shiro死死攥住Keith的手指。  
  
“Keith，不要离开我身边。”  
  
“Yes, My Lord。”Keith严肃地说，“你也要留在我的视线范围。”  
  
  
  
上午排了Shiro的一节理论课，可以代课的人都在忙，他只能硬着头皮拉上Keith去上课，Keith给他搬了个小板凳，自己坐在一旁，抱胸翘腿，目光灼灼地扫视整个教室。  
  
那一天，因为9岁长官的大新闻，Shiro的课史无前例地座无虚席。但学生们都在事后痛恨自己的八卦之心，因为这堂课比以往多了两道杀人视线，满堂学生无一人敢上厕所逃课。  
  
  
  
  
4  
  
  
  
  
  
“关于下个月舰队那场调防和撤离排练……”Shiro一边用笔电回复邮件一边跟终端那头的人分配任务，此时咖啡厅的服务员来到他和Keith面前，绽放营业用笑容问：“请问点什么呢？”  
  
“一杯黑咖，谢谢。”Keith答道。  
  
“我跟他一样，谢谢。”  
  
服务员美目圆瞪，不思议地看着这个9岁小朋友，又看向Keith，见眼前唯一的成年人没有反对，只好朝他投去蝙蝠侠般不赞同的眼神。不过两人都没发现这一出。  
  
  
  
黑咖很快上来了，Shiro一手看着平板，一手拎起杯耳，把咖啡凑到唇边浅抿一口，姿态就跟他以往一样端正熟稔。  
  
然后，他非常镇定地放下咖啡，快速抽出面纸，把那小口咖啡吐到了上面。  
  
  
  
“……好苦。”Shiro小巧的脸完全垮下。  
  
“听说小孩的味蕾比成年人敏感很多，”Keith叫来服务生，“要一杯黑加仑。”  
  
Shiro抬起被苦得要掉出豆子的眼睛：“还要一件草莓蛋糕。”  
  
Keith轻声提醒：“快到晚饭时间了。”  
  
“啊，对，我给忘了。”Shiro难掩失望，但他仍然很乖地收回了话。  
  
Keith心里的营养学金字塔无声崩塌：“要一件草莓蛋糕，再加一份曲奇。”  
  
  
  
  
黄昏时，Shiro在寝室抱着Kosmo检查报告，他看了半会，脑袋困得直往下掉，脸颊在外星狼的脑门上一下一下地磨蹭。外星狼以为他是在跟自己玩儿，把小孩压在地上，抬起嘴舔他的脸，痒得Shiro上气不接下气地笑。  
  
Keith进来时看到的就是这一幕，他笑着说：“Kosmo很喜欢你。”  
  
“我也很喜欢它。”Shiro抱着它厚实的皮毛，就像抱着他最大的毛绒玩偶。  
  
“那我呢？”  
  
“最喜欢你。”  
  
Keith发誓他只是随口一说，也打算只随便一听，但Shiro说完后就把脑袋扎进Kosmo的皮毛里，裸露的耳朵满是红晕。  
  
他慢了半拍才想起，好像哪位脑学专家说过，儿童的大脑发育未完全，无法装载过多情感信息，因此人类在儿童阶段对情感的反馈都单纯又直接。  
  
Keith感到自己兵败如山倒，他矮下身子，从后面将Shiro连同Kosmo一把抱住，Shiro的头发闻起来像高原上的清风。他深深呼吸，保持这个姿势一动不动。  
  
“Keith？”Shiro小心地摸摸他翘起的头发。  
  
“我很高兴能看到各种阶段的你，”Keith闷声说，“我觉得很幸福，但太幸福了，也让我很惶恐。”  
  
Shiro安静地听罢，把Keith从身后扒拉下来，两手按住他的脑袋，亲吻那个躲在刘海后的额头。  
  
“我就在这里，我发誓我哪里都不去。”  
  
  
  
  
  
5  
  
  
  
  
又一个平平无奇的清晨，Shiro打着呵欠睁开眼睛，视野一片白茫茫。被单什么时候变得这样大了？他一边心忖一边从被单下奋力挣扎。从外面看上去就像一只在窝里蠕动的小狗。  
  
晨光亮得他睁不开眼，待他终于适应光线，便发现了违和感。  
  
他捞起那条被单，意识到那并不是被单，而是一件纯白居家服，视线上移，攥着居家服一角的是一枚幼嫩的拳头。  
  
他爬下床，踮起脚趾小心地碰着地面，摇摇晃晃地走到穿衣镜前。  
  
Shiro在穿衣镜前沉默了三秒，折回去翻出终端，拨通了Keith的号码。  
  
他清了清嗓子，以正声线，才开口道：“Keith，帮我买一套童装，适龄4岁左右。”  
  
他奶声奶气地说。  
  
  
  
Keith风风火火地冲进他的寝室时，Shiro刚把他那张沉重无比的被子叠成豆腐块，一屁股坐在床上长吁一口气。  
  
他套着那件纯白居家服，衣摆在小腿的位置打了个结，勉强充当一件遮羞布。  
  
看见进门的Keith，Shiro有气无力地打了声招呼：“嗨，Keith。”  
  
“衣服。”Keith举了举手中纸袋，三步做两步地走过去，“你自己穿还是我帮你？”  
  
“我自己来。”Shiro立即答道，眼中亮起不屈的光，“我只是变小了，身体并无大碍，这些小事我是可以做到的。”  
  
……然后他比平时多花了10倍之多的时间把自己套进那身衣服里，由Keith把他抱到盥洗室洗漱。  
  
洗漱完毕，Shiro一丝不苟地整理好身上的衬衫短裤和小皮鞋。朝守在一旁的Keith说：“走吧，去Atlas，今天是维护验收的日子。”  
  
“你确定不重新择日？”  
  
“所有人的时间都安排好了，不能在这种时候因为我掉链子。”  
  
Shiro以十分端正的军姿走出寝室，两人在过道上走了大约十分钟，他突然站定了身体。  
  
Keith也站住了。  
  
Shiro面无表情地垫高脚，轻轻拉了拉Keith的手指。Keith了然地额首，弯腰将他抱到臂弯。  
  
“很累吗？”Keith对他怀里的小小长官说。  
  
Shiro悠悠叹息：“仿佛挑战珠穆朗玛峰。”  
  
  
  
  
舰艇上的人实在很难在这个粉粉嫩嫩的舰长面前做好表情管理，一时半刻憋笑声连绵了船舱，他们请舰长允许自己揩一把油，Shiro的脑门缓缓冒出一个井号，他奶声奶气地说：“工作时间请端正态度。”奶得就像小狗用爪子拍打人的掌心。  
  
“我不行了，”Romelle喃喃自语，流出鼻血，“我对小宝宝没辙。”  
  
“就一下，”一向老成持重的Iverson耷拉着眉毛说，“就让我抱一下，我已半个月没回去抱抱我刚出生的孙子。”  
  
“请不要把代餐吃到我头上。”  
  
  
Shiro嘴硬心软，最终还是松了口，准许他把自己抱起来，直接扛到了肩上。来到高处俯瞰众人，他苹果似的脸颊不自觉涨红，双眼开始闪光，嘴角按捺不住往上翘，像个真正的孩童。  
  
Samuel从天而降，带着一脸被背叛的表情：“Shiro，你把我的位置给别人了？”  
  
Shiro：“……行行行。”  
  
  
Lance撞了场中最平静的Keith一手肘：“你什么感觉？”  
  
“什么什么感觉？”  
  
“Shiro这个样子。”  
  
Keith的视线没离开Shiro，他直白地答：“我以为我看到了天使。”  
  
“……看不出你是个闷骚。”  
  
  
  
  
6  
  
  
  
临近万圣节的时候，Shiro的身体仍然没有变化，出于避免损害军风的考量，他把大半工作交接给Iverson。  
  
  
  
  
7  
  
  
  
万圣节当日，加里森举办了化装舞会，Veronica把Shiro化妆成小吸血鬼，让他穿上定制的英伦小西服和小斗篷，完事后她颇感自得地点点头：“我的品位还是不错的，可惜Lance已经不愿意穿我给他挑的衣服。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“小时候我要他陪我演了一次Frozen。我是Elsa，他是Anna。”  
  
Shiro沉思良久：“有照片吗？”  
  
“那必须有。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith扮演的是狼人，头上顶着两只毛绒绒的大耳朵，身后粘着大尾巴，漂亮的紫罗兰眼睛透过半脸面具看着他。  
  
Shiro绕着他转了一圈，发自内心地称赞道：“很适合你，非常帅。”他说罢做出一个牵手的动作，Keith摇摇头：“我手上的假指甲很锋利，会划伤你。”  
  
Shiro飒爽地道：“没关系，我不在乎。”  
  
Keith的心脏差点罢工，他把Shiro抱起来放在臂弯，一边往舞会大厅走去，一边说：“据说吸血鬼和狼人在许多影视作品里都以敌人的立场出场。”  
  
“也有人把他们描绘成对彼此不可或缺的契约伙伴。”Shiro柔声接道，他年幼的手臂自然而然地圈住Keith的脖子。  
  
  
  
大厅人声鼎沸，人人带着千奇百怪的假面，他们走进人群，就像一滴水汇进大海。  
  
自助餐桌旁，身着华装的少女向英俊的Keith搭讪，她们都戴着半张面具，拥有明艳的眼睛和纤细的手指，细长的高脚杯在光影之间相击，如同诗画。  
  
Keith好不容易拉着Shiro从人群中逃出来，他手上还捎了一盘牙签三明治，Shiro拿起一块，不忘调侃他：“感觉如何，加里森的大红人？”  
  
“什么时候的事？！”  
  
“Voltron击溃外星巨人的新闻到现在还在各大电视台轮放哦。”Shiro促狭地眨眨眼，“何况今晚是狂欢夜，是个适合脱下往日枷锁的日子。”  
  
“如果你现在还是原来的样子，这本应是你的位置。”  
  
Shiro笑了：“对我来说，你受欢迎更让我高兴。”他把那根牙签放回瓷碟上，“我说过了，他们总有一天会知道这件事：你是我见过最优秀的学员，我会证明这一点。”  
  
Shiro的棕褐色眼睛亮如瑰宝，Keith凝视片刻，冲口道：“Shiro，你……”  
  
他的声音被几个身穿怪奇礼服的男人打断，他们热情地朝Keith打招呼，把他拉到大厅中心，争相请他和Kosmo合影一张。Keith还没来得及应付他们，眼前突然一黑，大厅乃至整个加里森的灯都熄灭了。紧接着，成千上万朵烛火幽幽燃起，浪潮般的笑声和狼嚎淹没整个大厅。  
  
Keith在黯淡的烛光下捕捉Shiro，却扑了个空。他抬头四顾，人来人往，再没有Shiro的一点踪影。  
  
  
  
他的心猛地沉了下来。  
  
为了炒热舞会，加里森特别给师生们派发了额外的邀请函，亲友手持邀请函便能入校，因此参加舞会的不乏校外人，虽然加里森的保全系统世界一流，但没人能保证不会错漏一些心怀不轨的犯罪分子。  
  
……随着异星交流越发紧密，地球各地也出现了少数极端排外的团体，他们大多把加里森视作地球的叛徒。  
  
……而Shiro现在的状态比他以往任何时候都要无力。  
  
  
  
Keith无法克制地想象一些最糟糕的展开，他让Kosmo到厅外找Shiro的踪迹，自己留在大厅里，视线在人群之间穿梭，双脚几乎走遍了整个大厅，问了不下二十个人，没人能给他一个让他安心少许的答复。  
  
Keith正要跑到走廊上去找，一位打扮成精灵女王的少女在他面前停下，那是Romelle。  
  
Romelle好奇地问：“Keith？怎么了？Shiro呢？”  
  
“我正在找。Romelle，麻烦你也帮忙找一下。”  
  
“他不见了？”少女担忧地瞪大双眼，语气犹豫，“有件事我不知道该不该说，我一直很在意，假设Shiro的身体在逆生长，这样下去……”  
  
“我知道。”Keith以一种异常的平静打断她，深紫色双眸酝酿着少女不明白的东西，“我一直都知道。”  
  
  
  
8  
  
  
  
人的生长从婴儿开始，婴儿之后是儿童，儿童发育成少年，少年成长为青年，青年接过接力棒往中年走去。  
  
那么，婴儿之前是什么？  
  
  
  
9  
  
  
  
  
Keith最终在Kosmo的帮助下找到了Shiro。  
  
Kosmo领着他走到阳台，阳台的角落，一团背对大厅的小东西在烛光下若隐若现。  
  
Keith迈步走过去，轻轻喊了一声Shiro，那团东西一震，扭过半张幼童的脸，在光影交错之间，Keith恍惚这个景象早已上演无数次，在他的童年，又或是在自己的幼时。  
  
那孩子站起小小的身子，以一种不好意思的口吻说道：“对不起，回过神来，我就在这里了。”  
  
他的额头缀满细密汗水，Keith用衣袖帮他擦去。  
  
“……又让你害怕了。”  
  
闻言，Shiro反倒笑了：“虽然身体变成了这个样子，但我仍然是个成年人，我是Shirogane，我怎么会害怕？”  
  
Keith摘下他半张面具，洞悉那双猛然收缩的眼睛。  
  
“害怕也没关系的，Shiro。”  
  
  
他怎么可能不害怕。  
20岁被宣判行动能力的期限。  
24岁落入异星的监牢。  
25岁失去手臂。  
同年被滞留在生与死之间。  
  
  
“我说过了，无论多少次，我一定会去找你。在我面前，你可以尽管害怕，也可以尽管放心。”  
阳台繁复的雕花散发着陈旧的历史气息，风从高处吹过，制造出一种旷远的声音。  
  
Keith在Shiro面前单膝跪下。  
手心紧攥那只闪躲的手。  
给予对方回望的眼睛眼底火焰沉寂却永不熄灭。  
  
  
  
Shiro凝视Keith许久，才伸出手圈住他的脖子，把脑袋埋入他的颈间。  
  
“回想起来，我总是被你所救，真让人沮丧。我明明是你的长官和导师，也比你年长和强壮。”  
  
“我倒很感激你能让我拥有这份殊荣。我喜欢你依赖我的感觉。”Keith突然笑了起来，“你在其他地方已经做得足够完美了，是我永远超越不了那种完美。”  
  
Shiro沉默了顷刻，用他年幼的声音说：“小孩的身体十分不便，灯光一暗，不管望向哪里都是一堆黑压压的下肢，这个视角会让人想起一些不好的回忆。”  
  
“还有呢？”Keith鼓励他说下去。  
  
“……我偶尔会想，下一次我会变成什么样子？我会无法说话、无法自由活动身体……我会忘记你……忘记一切吗？就像一种另类的衰老。最后我会消失吗？”  
  
而Keith看着他，眼神很柔和，也很坚定。  
  
“Shiro，我想你知道，这世界有一个人是永远不会放弃你的。”他以一种能踏碎时间与空间自身意义的笃定口吻说道，“不管花上多少时间和代价，需要魔法、人工子宫还是别的什么，我一定会让你回来，就像以往一样。绝对不会把你孤零零地遗落在未知地。”  
  
  
  
有什么温热的东西落在肩上，Keith把Shiro抱得更紧。他想起了13、4岁的少年时期，他也曾经在Shiro的怀里哭，他在那个宽阔的怀里哭了很久，疲惫到再也发不出声音，只能微弱地抽动，像一只确认归宿的流浪小狗。  
  
  
  
漫天的烟花落了下来，仿佛可供人一生无忧的黄金宝藏。此时此刻，人人载歌载舞，杯觥交错。只有他俩好像两只误闯人类世界的小狗，在迷宫里独自痛苦地游荡了很久才相遇，于是只能不断地拥抱彼此，以生命全部的呼吸、笑容和眼泪。  
  
  
  
  
10  
  
  
  
“我不会害怕，”Keith平静地对Romelle说，“只要他在害怕，我就不会害怕。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
11  
  
  
  
  
  
翌日，碧空如洗。  
  
  
  
Shiro在全身肌肉和骨头咯吱作响的疼痛里睁开眼睛，他坐直身子，抬头四顾后眨了眨眼睛。  
  
他在床头摸索镜子，随即看见自己久违了的白发和30岁的脸，又摸了摸胸膛，再三确认自己变回了原样，不禁长长地松了一口气。  
  
  
  
“喵。”  
  
就在这时，被窝里，突然发出动物叫声。  
  
  
“……喵，喵喵？”  
  
“……？”  
  
“？？？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！？？！”  
  
  
  
距离他发现被窝里本应是Keith的位置盘着一只炸毛猫咪还有1秒。  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
童年你与谁度过  
白色恤衫灰裤子  
再穿一穿可以么  
遗憾我当时年纪不可亲手拥抱你欣赏  
  
当时谁对你凝望过  
是否真的比我多  
拿着你相簿  
从前拍过的相  
多么妒忌你昨日同过的窗  
早些看着你美丽模样  
对你天真的赞赏  
  
从头细看  
你六岁当天  
已是我偶像  
  
  
  
《时光倒流二十年》


End file.
